


Day 3: EU or AU

by asarahworld



Series: Torchwood Fest 2016 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

“Toshiko, Owen, Ianto, get to work,” Jack called lazily. “This place doesn’t run itself, you know!”

Tosh swivelled back to face her computer monitors. “Tell us something we don’t know, Jack.” Sometimes, her job was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. Sometimes, Torchwood was, dare she say, boring. No activity from the Rift, no unusual disappearances, no time-displaced persons, not so much as a rogue Weevil in the sewers. Even Janet and Myfanwy were mysteriously complacent today, Jack mused.

“Anything strange on the police radar, Gwen?” Jack asked, walking around the Hub in an attempt to find something constructive to do.

“Nothing that would concern us,” Gwen shrugged, her eyes flickering towards her silent mobile. “Andy usually gives me shout when there’s something of interest.”

Jack nodded, continuing his tour of the Hub. Ianto was down at the coffee machine, already prepping drinks for the team. Jack accepted his coffee gratefully, and kissed Ianto, who, still busy at the coffee machine, brushed him away, muttering about how he didn’t want Jack to break anything. Jack took a savoury drink of his coffee and admired the view as Ianto went back to the main offices with coffees on a tray, quickly following. He watched as Ianto expertly placed a specialized coffee on each person’s desk. He watched as Owen pored over certificates and autopsy reports from a suspected alien virus over at The Falls clinic.

Jack made his way back to his office to work on his own reports and finish his coffee. He looked once more out at his team and smiled. Ianto Jones. Toshiko Sato. Owen Harper. Gwen Cooper. Janet the Weevil and Myfanwy. Torchwood.


End file.
